Me, A Stranger, and the Subway
by Yoky2cool4u
Summary: "Oh, This is my stop." "Weird, it's mine too." "It's like fate." "Don't get ahead of yourself Kudo-san" They leave the subway. Kouta's world just turned upside down. Pairings-AikoxKouta ShoukoxYuuji HimejixAkihisaxMinami Anti-MinamixKouta UPDATED! CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter! - Me, Subways, and A Blue Haired Stranger!

Aiko was sitting on a bench waiting for a bus. She was constantly looking at her watch. The bus was late she didn't know how much more she could take it she took the subway.

-In The Subway-

She was had just barely made it into the subway. Aiko literally ran into the subway train out of breath. She sat down next to a blue haired boy.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"No."

"Thanks, my name is Aiko Kudo. What's you're name?"

"Kouta Tsuchiya, my friends call me Muttsulini."

"So you're a pervert?"

She had a smile on her face a scooted closer to him. Kouta was trying to get rid of her. He didn't like that she scooted closer. He felt his phone vibrate it was a text from Akihisa. The text said, 'Where are you?' He texted back, 'Subway, this girl won't stop bugging me.'

Akihisa texted,'Tell her you have a girlfriend!'

Aiko stared at his camera. She too was a photographer. She examined the camera. The buttons were so worn out you could barely see the writing. She heard her destination being called.

"Oh, This is my stop."

"Weird, it's mine too."

"It's like fate."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Kudo-san"

They leave the subway.

"Please, call me Aiko. Where are you heading?"

"To this crepe place my girlfriend wants me to go to with her. Do you know the place?"

"Yeah, I'll take you there."

She runs to the crepe place oddly fast. Kouta almost got lost. Kouta sees his girlfriend. They hug then sit down. Aiko almost looks disgusted. She hates couples that are all happy and what not. Some guy calls out to her.

"Kudo! You're late!"

"Sorry, I had to take the subway the bus was late. I promise it won't happen again."

"Well, I can't blame you for public transportation being slow so don't worry about it and start working!"

"Hai!"

She puts on her work uniform and starts taking orders. Kouta stared at her when she reached the table. The girl at the table speaks for Muttsulini since, he seems to have his attention on Aiko.

"Hello, My name is Aiko. What can I get you to drink?"

"Hi, two waters please."

"Okay, and are you two ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll have one banana strawberry crepe."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"We'll have your order to you as soon as possible."

The chef calls her over to help him cook the crepes. Since, there are so many waiters and he was the only cook he called Aiko over to help. Aiko washes her hands put an apron on and starts helping to make crepes. A couple of minutes later the two receive one crepe from Aiko herself.

"I'm sorry for the wait here is your order and don't bother paying it's on the house."

"Thanks!"

Minami sounded excited not hesitating to object and dig in to the crepe. Kouta looks at Aiko she winks at him as she walks away from the table. He has a faint blush on his face.

-After the crepe place-

The girl with him leaves because she has to babysit her little sister. Kouta walks to the subway. He sees Aiko sitting down at a subway bench. She greets him

"Hey, stranger ... are you following me?"

"No."

"What's her name?"

"Who's?"

"The forgien girl you're dating."

"Minami Shimada, she's german."

"If you're a pervert why are you dating a flat chested girl?"

"You are just as flat."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"She's nice, pretty, and- WHY AM I TELLING YOU THESE THINGS!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

"Because I asked a question so you answered."

They walk into the subway and sit down next to each other. There is a couple of more minutes before they reach their stops. Aiko starts with the questions.

"We have some time left before I have to go. I'll ask the first question. Are you a photographer?"

"Yes."

"Does your camera mean something to you like did someone special give it to you?"

"No."

"Why not buy a new one? It looks worn out."

"I don't know."

"I feel bad for the little guy he's all worn out and you still use him. You know what ... I'm going to take the curtousy of buying you a new camera."

"Wait ... you don't even kn-"

"I'll be here at ten a.m. Ja-ne, Muttsulini-kun."

Kouta watched as she left. He wondered what everyone else would say about this.

Next Chapter- Me, His Girlfriend, and Cameras.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiko checked her watch and waited at subway. When she entered Kouta was right there next to her. He pulled out his headphones and looked up at her.

"Oh, so you actually showed up for that camera."

"... Wrong."

"Then why are you here?"

"... triple date." (A/N- is that real?)

"Are you not into stuff like that?"

Aiko sat down next to him.

"...No, she forced me to come."

"Where?"

"...Huh?"

"Where is the date?"

"...The mall."

"Mind I tag along?"

"...Sure."

Kouta looked very stressed and very uncomfortable with the date. Aiko smiled a bit and scooted closer to him. She lean on his shoulder. Kouta was very surprised by her actions. Then he went along with it. He held her hand and his arm around her waist. Even though they both knew it was wrong they continued to do it.

"This feels comforting."

"Yeah ... I thought you could some comfort."

"This is wrong I have a girlfriend."

"You haven't pushed me away or anything. It's more like you're doing to opposite. Letting me into your life."

"I can't help it. Everything just seems better with you in it."

Aiko and Kouta were both now blushing. They looked at each other lips only being centimeters away. Next thing they knew their lips touched. Kouta kissed her Aiko just froze and then melted into the kiss. It felt amazing for both of them they had never felt a kiss like that. Kouta broke the kiss. Aiko had tears in her eyes.

"Kouta, I'm sorry."

"For what? ... being an amazing kisser?"

"Haha, no, for entering your life. I just put a bunch of chaos in it."

"I don't care as long as you're with me. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. What are you going to tell Minami?"

"N-nothing, I-I don't think I'm ready to move on. I just think that Minami won't go and try to kill you if you're friends with her."

Aiko nodded her head in an understanding of what he was talking about. Then another question popped into his head. He realized that on weekdays he's dressed in a school uniform and Aiko is dressed in casual clothes.

"...Aiko?"

"Yes, Kouta-kun?"

"...How old are you?"

"16, you?"

"...16. What high school do you go to?"

"Oh, I'm in college."

"...Nani!?"

"Yeah, I'm in college I take afternoon classes in the morning I work at the crepe shop. I graduated early from high school. I'm currently studying psychology."

"...geez, I guess I'll need to become smarter if I want to try and catch up."

"Hehe, how are you grade?"

Kouta looked away and muttered something. Aiko smirked and then questioned him.

"How about I just tutor you for the benefit of the doubt that your grades are below average?"

"... Th-That sounds good."

~In the Mall~

Kouta and Aiko had been in the mall for over an hour trying to find Akihisa, Minami, Mizuki, Yuuji, and Shouko. Aiko tapped his shoulder. Kouta turned to her.

"Hey, Kouta-kun I would love to keep helping you but, I have another job I have to get to. My shift is from 1-6 pm."

"... okay. Bye."

They hugged and then Aiko left. Kouta sensed an angry Minami from ten feet away. He froze and then slowly turned around. It was his friends luckily Minami wasn't mad at him she was mad at Akihisa for calling her flat chested. Then Akihisa yelled towards Kouta.

"Muttsulini! Over here!"

Kouta walked over to them and then they were off into the shopping world. It was six o'clock Aiko had just gotten off of work. He smiled to himself and even chuckled a little. Minami questioned him.

"Muttsulini, what's so funny?"

"...Nothing."

"Okay? ... How does this dress look for prom?"

Aiko appeared behind Kouta. She clasped her hands on his eyes and whispered in his ear. He whispered back to her.

"Geuss who ..."

"... My crazy green haired flirt?"

"I'm not a flirt."

"... I see you flirting with guys 24/7."

"Hehe, so you've been watching me?"

"... No, I've been stuck here."

"I know I work here."

Aiko sat down next to Kouta. Kouta was oddly blushing their hands were touching. Minami was just stared at them. She felt that something in the air was wrong and that the two of them were the main source. Everyone else stared at them mostly Aiko. Then out of nowhere everyone screamed.

"KUDO AIKO!?"

Aiko jumped on to Kouta's lap and into his arms.

"Y-Yes!?"

"Kudo Aiko? ... Who's that?"

"That's me."

"Oh, you're that waiter/cook from that crepe place yesterday, right?"

"Yup! That was me! It's nice to meet you! ... Haha, sorry Kouta-kun."

Aiko moved away from Kouta. There was a bit of a frown on his face. She wouldn't of moved if it wasn't for Minami's deadly aura.

They continued shop for another hour with Aiko in tow. They stopped for snack everyone asked how she'd been doing and stuff. They hadn't seen her for a whole year. Kouta and Minami felt left out of the conversation. Minami started school at Fuzimuki about a month after Aiko left. Kouta on the other hand had never seen or talked to Aiko before because he didn't talk to any girls really all he did was take panty shots not paying attention to hair color stuff like that.

"How come I never talked to you before?"

"Eh? ... We have talked before the subway. You never cared about me and just pushed me away. Then after I left the school I saw you in the subway train and decided to talk to you. When I realized you didn't remember me I acted as if it was my first time meeting you."

Kouta had an embarrassed blush on his face. It was as if he hadn't remembered her at all. She was correct he just pushed her away. Aiko grabbed his hand and held it. Kouta looked up at her to see her smiling.

"Don't be embarrassed I'm glad we got to startover our friendship. Yes, I wasn't very fond of you ignoring my like that but, that's in the past, right?"

"... right. I-I just wish I hadn't pushed you away. I'm even wondering why I did. What was I afraid to talk to you?"

"N-no, n-nothing like that! I-I know why you didn't. Y-You told me one time because I asked you why you wouldn't start a relationship with me even though you wanted to."

"I remember that ... just not what I said."

"Th-that's okay. I think it's better you don't."

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Anyway, I have a present for you."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, but, you're going to have to wait till we get on the subway train."

"... fine."

"Kouta-kun, you look stressed."

"... No, I'm confused."

"Why?"

" ... I-I think I really like you but, I'm dating Minami."

"W-Well, why not give us a try. Then we can see who you like more."

"... B-But, I don't want Minami to hurt you out of jealously."

"She won't I promise. Come on Kouta-kun I can take care of myself."

"... I'll break the news to here later. Right now, we should leave the subway is about to come."

"You just want your present."

"... n-no! Bye, guys."

"Kouta-kun wait up! Bye, It was nice seeing you guys again! ... Kouta-kun! I said wait."

~The Train~

Aiko was sitting next to Kouta. He stared at her intensely. She looked very confused at first. Then a smirk creeped up onto her face. She reached in her bag for his gift.

"Here ... I bought it for you earlier today."

He didn't say anything. Kouta's eyes just sparkled as he stared at his glorious gift it was a professional camera too. Aiko just smiled at him and then her stop came up she felt without saying a word.

When Kouta got home he noticed a card at the bottom. It said, "Dear Kouta-kun, you might be wondering why I would give something so expensive to someone I've only met yesterday. Well, the truth is I've known you for a very long time longer then when we 'met' once more in highschool. Haha, the funny thing is I don't actually recall how we met but, I have this picture to prove it. Love, Aiko (the person you've 'met' three times)"

There was a picture on the back of the card it was a picture of him and Aiko about the age of five. They were talking about something they were both blushing. It was probably about something perverted. He laughed at the picture.

A/N: Yeah! I'm done with this chapter! Finally, I kept changing it. This isn't exactly what I was planning to do. Actually, it's nothing like I was planning to do. It was supposed to include Best Buy, no kiss, and no other friends. I guess I like this better though.

PLEASE REVIEW I KEEPS ME MOTIVATED! I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS STORY AND NOT DITCH IT!


	3. VERYIMPORTANT NOTE and IM NOT GIVING UP

Konichiwa! I'm back! I'm sorry for not making a chapter soon! I just can't think of anything! So please send me your ideas through a review! I'm not giving up on this story!

I'm also going to start a new story called … drumroll please Aiko-san!

Aiko: *Drumroll*

Me: Broken Candy!

Aiko: Please read the summary Muttsulini-kun!

Muttsulini: Kouta and Yuuko started dating over the school year. The routine where Aiko teases till he (or she) was close to death stopped. It's the second to last day of spring-break and the gang is at a second fireworks festival. Kouta's starting to miss the old Aiko but, no one will tell him that he and Yuuko are the cause of her emotionless behavior.

Aiko: WAIT WHAT!? I DON'T WANT MY MUTTSULINI-KUN TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!

Muttsulini: SINCE WHEN AM I YOURS!? LAST TIME I CHECKED I'M MINAMI'S! AND NOW I'M YUUKO'S!? WHAT THE HECK!? DECIDED ALREADY YOU DAMN AUTHOR! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! *points finger at Yoky*

Me: My, my isn't someone chatty today? You're Aiko's and only Aiko's no one else's. IS THAT ENOUGH OF AN EXPLAINATION FOR YOU!?

Aiko: Why am I always the one who doesn't get the guy till the end? Why can't it be Muttsulini who has to wait?

Me: Well my dear Aiko I have the perfect explanation for that! It's because there aren't any other guys I'm willing to pair you up with! I mean think about it … AikoxYuuji, AikoxHideyoshi, AikoxAkihisa … NONE OF THOSE GUYS ARE WORTHY OF BEING WITH YOU! AND MUTTUSULINI IS MEANT FOR YOU! AIKOXKOUTA FTW!

Please check out my new story Broken Candy! The pairings are AikoxKouta and Anti-KoutaxYuuko and please tell me what you guys want for the next chapter of this story! I'M OUT OF IDEAS!

And could someone please tell me how to select characters because I haven't started a new story in a while and I would like to be able to select characters so I can spread the word of AikoxKouta! ARIGATOU!


End file.
